My Days For You
by Aidorable
Summary: The day Hotori Tadase had set eyes on Fujisaki Nadeshiko, ten months ago, he wanted to be more than just a friend to her. / ONESHOT, Tadashiko. Minor Rimahiko.


Long time no see, new story uploader. ;D I finally managed to come up with something I was happy with. ^^  
Well, this is an extremely late birthday present for Bluey-chan, Azu, and Apple-chan. (Considering your birthdays were March/April and now it's May. D:) Happy belated birthday, you lovely people. :D I would have preferred to write you guys separate stories, but I have an insane lack of ideas. I'm horrible, I know.

Okay, I guess I'll just shut up now. On with the story~~

* * *

The day Hotori Tadase had set eyes on Fujisaki Nadeshiko, ten months ago, he wanted to be more than just a friend to her.

To him, she was perfect. Everything about her; her eyes, her body, her personality, her laugh that could cheer anyone up on the most miserable days.

He sighed. Before Nadeshiko, his mind was always set on what he was doing at that moment in time, whether it be picking flowers for his grandmother, or listening in class. Now, he spent a lot of that time, maybe _too much_, thinking about her. But he was sixteen – wasn't it natural to think of a certain girl in that way? One thing he knew for certain; he was in love with her.

Tadase managed to shake Nadeshiko out of his thoughts for a minute and hurried to the Royal Garden, where he and his friends spent their breaks. Why they had one in high school, when they weren't even Guardians anymore, was a mystery to Tadase and the rest of the group. Maybe Tsukasa had done a little pleading to get them one.  
In his hurry to get there, Tadase didn't look where he was going and crashed straight into someone's back. _How cliché,_ he thought to himself. He didn't have to look to know exactly who he crashed into.

"Hotori-kun, are you alright?" Nadeshiko's melodic voice asked.

Tadase stood up and brushed off his trousers quickly. "I'm fine, Fujisaki-san. I'm sorry for running into you."

"Oh, don't worry about it!" she insisted. "We'd best get going, or everyone's going to wonder where we are."

He nodded. "Yeah, we should."

* * *

"Good evening, you two!" Amu teased the duo as they entered the Garden, earning a laugh from the ever-serious Kairi.

"What a lovely atmosphere~ don't you think, Rima-chi?" Yaya observed, nudging Rima in the ribs, who just nodded in agreement.

"So, what were you doing with Fujisaki, hmm, Hotori?" Kukai joked.

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Nagihiko echoed.

"We weren't _doing_ anything," Tadase protested.

"He ran into me on his way, so we decided to walk here together. Is that a problem?" Nadeshiko asked.

The group shook their heads. "No."

"That's settled, then," she said cheerfully, sitting down.

"No, no. You're not sitting down," Rima insisted, tugging on Nadeshiko's sleeve. "You, me, Amu and Yaya are watering the plants today. Leave the boys to talk about boy-ish things."

Amu and Yaya leapt up at this. "Yeah, come on Nadeshiko! Let's go outside!"

Rima winked at Nagihiko as the girls exited the Garden, signalling to him to start the plan they and the rest of the group had come up with earlier.

* * *

The girls had done a good job of convincing Nadeshiko there was nothing going on, _at all_, with the boys. They watched as their friend watered the flowers happily, humming a soft tune to herself.

"Should we ask her now?" Amu mouthed at them.

Rima nodded, and glanced at Yaya. Yaya grinned, and gave them a thumbs up. "Ne, Nade-chan?"

Nadeshiko looked up from the flowers, a curious expression on her face. "Yes?"

"Are there any boys on Nade-chan's mind?"

She bit her lip. "N-no."

"There _is _someone, I know it!" Amu said. "I can read you like an open book, Nadeshiko."

"Nade-chaaan, don't lie to us!" Yaya pouted. "We're your friends, you can tell us!"

"But it's embarrassing…" she muttered.

"We've all been there and confessed – it's nothing to be embarrassed about," Amu tried to reassure her friend.

"Yes, but-"

"It's Tadase, isn't it?" Rima asked.

Nadeshiko stayed quiet.

"It is, isn't it?"

The three watched as their friend gave a small nod, and flushed pink. "I don't think he likes me though."

"How can Tadase-kun not like Nade-chan?" Yaya said.

"You haven't seen the way he looks at you," Amu added.

"He clearly does like you a lot more than you think," Rima finished.

"Now, all we have to do is think of how to get you together!" they chorused.

Nadeshiko sighed.  
She loved the blonde, she knew it – but was letting her best friends take charge such a good idea?

* * *

Tadase pulled up a chair to the table and looked at the three boys sitting opposite him, innocent looks on their faces. _They are definitely up to something_, he thought.

"What's going on?" he asked the three outright.

"That's what we'd like to know, Hotori-kun," Kairi spoke first.

"About _what_?"

"What's going on between you and Nadeshiko, of course!" Kukai demanded.

"Why else do you think we got the girls to go outside?" Nagihiko added.

"I told you, there's nothing going on."

"Do you like Fujisaki-san?" Kairi asked. "In _that_ way?"

"Why do you-"

"Do you like her or not?" the three yelled in unison.

"Alright, okay!" Tadase shouted, standing up. "I'm in love with her! Okay?"

The blonde realised what he'd just done and sat back down, slumping in his chair, a tint of red flushing to his cheeks. "I can't believe I just said – no, _shouted – _that."

"Told you!" Kukai cried in victory, ruffling Tadase's hair.

"What do you mean, 'told you'? We agreed with you!" Nagihiko protested.

"Whatever, Nagihiko, but the point here is, we need to get Hotori here and your sister together. I think it's about time we threw a party. Agreed?"

Tadase groaned. "Guys-"

Nagihiko and Kairi ignored him. "Agreed."

* * *

Nadeshiko sat anxiously on a chair at the back of Kukai's living room, tugging on the hem of her bodycon skirt. Sure, her school skirt was short, but this skirt was a little _too_ short for her liking. Not to mention, it was so damn tight she wondered how she even managed to walk properly – oh, and the heels, which she felt weren't necessary at all. Amu, Rima and Yaya – well, mostly Rima – didn't bother to listen to her protests, insisting over and over again, "You've got the legs, why not show them?"

She felt slightly light-headed. The alcohol was getting to her, but at least she wasn't completely off her head, unlike a few individuals inside – or in other words, Amu and Kukai. Plus Ikuto and Utau, who had been invited by said individuals.

Someone walked out of the kitchen, startling Nadeshiko. She looked up to see it was only Tadase, who was holding a hand to his forehead. Maybe the alcohol was getting to him, too. He turned to see if there was anyone else outside – and ruby eyes met hazel.

"Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked. "I didn't know you were sitting here, I thought you were with Yaya."

Nadeshiko, for possibly the first time in her life, felt a sense of annoyance towards the boy. No, it wasn't the fact he hadn't noticed her – she didn't care about that – but the fact that he _still_ insisted calling on her by her surname, with the honorific, even though she did, too. Didn't they know each other well enough to use their given names?

She stood up to face him, and she noticed Tadase's eyes flicker downwards for a second. _Now_ her friends putting her in such a short skirt made sense. "Why don't we call each other by our given names?" she asked. "I mean, we are friends…"

"I was wondering that yesterday," he admitted. "Well, why don't we start now… Nadeshiko?"

The sound of him saying her name gave her butterflies – as if being outside alone with him wasn't enough. "Sure… Tadase."

He gave her a smile, and then rubbed the back of his head. "Um… if you don't mind me saying, you look beautiful, by the way. Not that you don't everyday, but still."

"Thanks. It's not the most comfortable outfit in the world though."

"I can probably guess. But it does suit you though."

Nadeshiko was sure she looked like a blushing fool right now. Tadase could probably feel the heat radiating off her face. "Um, can we go outside? It's really hot in here."

The blonde nodded in agreement and took her hand, leading the two of them out into Kukai's back garden. The sudden sound of a door creaking, possibly from the house next to Kukai's, made Nadeshiko jump and she tightened her grip on Tadase's hand. "What was that?" he wondered.

"I don't know, but I think I kind of overreacted."

He laughed. "Nothing wrong with a bit of overreaction every now and again."

"Tadase?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?" Nadeshiko sounded a little nervous. "I don't want to ruin things between us, but…"

"It won't ruin anything," Tadase said. "Honestly."

As much as she didn't _want_ to ask, she was going to have to before it killed her. "Okay, um…" she paused. "Do you like me?"

Tadase's eyes widened. Was he dreaming, or what? Or was it just the alcohol? _It can't be_, he thought. _She hasn't had enough to start saying things she doesn't mean, surely._

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear. "Enough to be thinking about you nearly all the time."

Nadeshiko felt herself being pressed up against the wall, her heart beating faster with every second that passed. The next thing she knew, Tadase's hands were on her waist and his lips were on hers. Automatically, she responded to his kiss, and her arms reached up round his neck, trapping him close to her.

"It's _way_ too hot in this damn house," Rima complained, dragging Nagihiko out into the garden with her.

"Sure it's not just too hot because you're around?" Nagihiko smirked.

"Nagihiko, shut up and kiss- _whoa_."

"What- oh, looks like we interrupted something…"

Tadase and Nadeshiko pulled away from each other quickly, only to see Nagihiko and Rima staring at them, jaws dropped. Nadeshiko laughed at their expressions, while Tadase simply cracked a smile. "You two look funny."

"We weren't exactly expecting to come out to see you two glued to each other's lips," Nagihiko said, grinning at his sister and his best friend. "Well, congratulations, you guys."

"I knew that outfit would work wonders," Rima said, approving of her handiwork. "Come on, Nagihiko. Let's go in and leave the lovebirds alone."

Once they'd gone, Nadeshiko turned to Tadase. "I don't think we can ignore what just happened."

"Who said we were going to?" he asked. "I don't know about you, but I certainly don't want to ignore it."

Nadeshiko placed her hand in his and looked him in the eye. "Neither do I."

"Considering that then, how does being my girlfriend sound?"

"Perfect."

"Like you."

"Psh.." Nadeshiko slapped his arm lightly. "Let's just go back inside."

Tadase smiled to himself.  
It's not every day you meet someone who'll be special to you, after all.

* * *

…IT'S DONE  
And it didn't take me hours. :P Writing Tadashiko fluff is fuuun. :D Even if writing kissing scenes is still awkward for me. /shot  
I hope this was okay and it didn't suck massively. And as for the title… it's a song that I happened to like and it doesn't really have a relevance to the story at all, except for the fact the song is about romance and so's this. XD  
Reviews are appreciated~ ^^


End file.
